finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DelNorte
Hallo und herzlich Willkommen im Almanach. Falls du Fragen hast, wende dich an einen einen der Admins (DarkChocobo und Scharesoft) oder statte dem Forum einen Besuch ab. Ich helfe natürlich auch immer gerne, sogut ich kann. Viel Spaß in der Wiki :) --Smertos 20:22, 27. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Archiv Für veraltete Diskussionen, siehe * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.1 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.2 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.3 * /DelNortes Talk-Box, Vol.4 klar schließ ich den WT noch ab hab nur zurzeit viel zu tun mit beruf und so bitte nicht löschen22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:13, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) kannst du ihn mir bitte wieder herstellen wäre nice habe viel um die ohren momentan und hab nicht die zeit da zu würde ihn aber gerne weiter machen eurer22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:17, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) ja das ein kopromiss nur die sachen die ich biher drinn hatte habe ich nicht mehr auf dem recchner wäre cool wenn du mir das irgendwie in meine design küche kopieren könntest damit ich mir das speichern kann den rest hole ich mir dann von dem was ich auf dem rechner noch habe , Ps danke dir euer 22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:33, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) danke dir 22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 19:08, 9. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hi Norte danke dir dafür das du mir meinen WT in meine küche gepackt hast ,ich stelle aber fest das meine einleitung nicht mehr dabei ist , gibt es diese noch irgendwo. Wäre nice wenn du mir diese auch noch in die küche packen könntest aber falls dieses nicht mehr geht muss ich sie wohl neu schreiben. nur weiß ich nicht mehr wie ich das genau geschrieben habe.22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 13:10, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Ja danke dir jetzt is es okay, du bist nett wirklich,ich hoffe das ich jetzt bald wieder mich ran setzen kann um ihn fertig zu stellen.22px|link=Benutzer:Riosaix/Pokale[[User:Riosaix|'Rio']][[User talk:Riosaix|'saix']] 14:01, 12. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Thunders kleine FFVII Lehrstunde :P Da du jetzt schenller aus dem Chat abgehauen bist, als ich deine Frage bemerkt habe, bekommst du jetzt einen Diskussions-seiten-breitrag-or-how-ever-das-heißt. xD Also, nachdem Vincent von Hojo gekillt wurde und Lucretia ihn wiederbelebt hat bla bla, sie sich in den Kristall einschloss und Vincent sich deswegen Schuldgefühle machte, war Vincent der Meinung, er könne sich doch einfach wie ein Toter innen Sarg legen. (Das er das als ausreichende Strafe für sich empfand, wundert mich nicht, allgemein frage ich mich, wieso der Typ nicht all die Jahre lang in diesem Teil erstickt ist.) So geschah es, dass Lucretia in ihrem Kristall pennte, Hojo weiterhin kranke Experimente machte und Vincent in seinem Sarg ein verlängertes Nickerchen hielt. So ging das dann 40 Jahre lang. 40 lange Jahre in denen die Story um Vincent wortwörtlich schlief. xD In diese Zeitspanne zählt auch Crisis Core (Ich hätte fast Chrissis Core geschrieben, wtf O.O ). Also nein, in diesem Teil der Complication of FFVII passiert nichts um Vincent.. *Mit Lehrerstock auf Tafel hau* Liebe Grüße :D Thunderga 20px 20:46, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Vincents Mission Um kurz vor 5 schon wach, omg, du tust mir Leid. O: Der kleine Auftritt in CC ist bereits im Artikel drin, da ist auch nichts mehr zu ergänzen, finde ich. Die Mission umzuschreiben, wäre daher sinnvoll. :D Ich habe gestern Abend schon ein paar erledigt, hast du vielleicht schon gesehen. *hihi* Man schreibt sich, hab nen schönen Tag, ja? :3 LG Thunderga 20px 11:15, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Benutzerdateien Der Sinn ist simpel: Es geht darum Ordnung zu halten. Die Kategorie:Benutzerdateien ist aufgrund der Namensgebund der Dateien zum nicht sehr übersichtlich, zum anderen sind aktuell die meisten Dateien darin mit mir assoziiert, was einfach am Special im WT liegt, das halt direkt 13 Bilder braucht. Jetzt weiß ich aber, dass ich auch weitere Dateien, die nicht für Artikel gedacht sind, hochladen werde (zwei bereit in naher Zukunft) und halte es für sinnvoll, wenn man alle zusammen auf einem Haufen findet. Das ist für mich persönlich nützlich und im Falle eines Falles auch für euch, weil ihr direkt wisst, zu wem dieser Haufen an Bildern gehört (falls er mal verschoben oder gelöscht oder sonstwas werden muss). Bisher machte das natürlich nicht viel Sinn, weil Benutzer ein bis zwei Bilder in der Kategorie rumfliegen haben, aber bei größeren Mengen, wird's zumindest sicher niemandem schaden. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 16:46, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Das soll mir gerne auch Recht sein, denn es kann ja durchaus passieren, dass z.B. ein Screenshot sich für ein WT eignet, aber nicht gleich für den Rest des Wikis, wie es jetzt bei mir auch der Fall war; ich bin mir sicher dass zumindest Flüsterchen da auch öfter in die Situation kommt und entsprechend Nutzen aus so einer Kategorie ziehen würde. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 22:57, 2. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Danke fürs Anlegen und Umkategorisieren, so weit, so gut, aber jetzt stehe ich vor folgender Frage: Ich benutze in meinem WT diesen Screenshot, den ich damals in die Kategorie:Bilder (FFIX) gesteckt habe (das hatte ich mir so von Katzii abgeguckt, die ja auch jede Menge Screens für ihren WT in der Kategorie hat). Den hab ich natürlich konkret für den WT gemacht und sehe spontan keinen weiteren Nutzen für irgendwelche Artikel. Wie soll das Ding nun kategorisiert werden? Nur in die WT-Kategorie? Nur FFIX? Beide? --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 12:02, 6. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Da hast du Recht und ich werde das Bild mal einfügen, wenn ich gerade nicht total auf dem Sprung bin; meine Frage zielte aber mehr auf eine allgemeine Regel ab. Wann soll ein Bild in welche Kategorie? Soll es manchmal in beide? Alles hat seine Vor- und Nachteile: Würde man sagen, Bilder, die nicht in Artikeln, sondern nur in WTs verwendet werden, landen ausschließlich in der WT-Kategorie, dann macht man Autoren, die gute Bilder suchen, evtl. das Leben schwer. Tut man alle Screens in die Kategorie des entsprechenden Spiels, läuft man Gefahr, sie mit unbrauchbarem Kram vollzustopfen. Daher würde ich spontan dazu tendieren, je nach Bild abzuwägen, ob man das auch in nem Artkel verwenden könnte oder ob es einfach zu spezifisch ist. Aber vielleicht siehst du das ja anders, daher die Frage. --35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! 06:15, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) Gordon Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass der nicht singt? oO Ich meine, dass er das zu der Gruppe sagt, wenn sie ihm in Kashyuon begegnen. Und ehrlich gesagt, würde es mich auch nicht wundern, wenn die Übersetzer sich das so zusammenspinnen. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 19:41, 7. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hm ich hätte schwören können, dass er sowas in der Richtung zur Gruppe sagt... Naja, jedenfalls danke für's Ausbessern. Hab da wohl wieder irgendwas geträumt... (wie heute Morgen... ich hab geträumt, dass ein ehem. Klassenkamerad vorbei kommt und plötzlich meine Hifi-Anlage anspringt und ich die nicht ausgeschalten bekomme... Letztlich bin ich aufgewacht und hab festgestellt, dass es mein Radiowecker war oO...) Ergo: nothing is impossible for dreaming katziis... husthust — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:00, 8. Mai 2014 (UTC) musings of an anon Hi DelNorte! Ich wollte dir nur mal liebe Grüße da lassen und mich bedanken, dass du meine Artikel zu FFXIII so schön ausbesserst und Bilder hinzufügst :-) Viele Grüße — 89.245.135.130 :Diese lieben Worte leite ich an Dämmerwald weiter, denn eigentlich habe ich nur nachgeäppelt, was sie bei einem deiner Artikel vorgemacht hatte :) Du siehst also: Wir arbeiten hier alle Hand in Hand, zusammen kommen wir vorwärts. Ich freue mich auf weitere Artikel aus deiner Feder! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:54, 16. Mai 2014 (UTC) Miau Schon geschehen... meinte es halt echt nich böse oder so, ich dachte nur das kann bleiben. Aber wenn nicht, dann nicht, macht ja nix ^-^ Ich verstehs schon, keine Nortepredigt bitte ;-; Ich bin lieb v.v DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 12:19, 25. Mai 2014 (UTC) Illustrationen und Farben zu FFXIV:ARR Hallo Norte, ich wollte hier einerseits mal kurz die kleine Flut von Löschanträgen erklären und mich auch gleich für diese unnötige Arbeit bei dir entschuldigen und andererseits mal zwei Worte zu den Farben zu FFXIV und dem Umgang damit verlieren... aber eines nach dem anderen! Zu den Löschanträgen: Ich habe im wesentlichen einen dummen Fehler beim Screenen gemacht, der uns diese hübschen, schwarzen Rändern an den Seiten bescherte. Damit das aber ordentlich aussieht, habe ich mich jetzt endlich hingsetzt und neue, anständige Screens gemacht (und diesmal auch barv selbst in die richtige Kategorie geschubst...) Zu den Farben: Sowohl due als auch Gunblade haben jetzt mehrfach die von mir gewählte Sekundärfarbe innerhalb der Tabellen zur Primärfarbe geändert. Ich habe mir allerdings durchaus etwas dabei gedacht, die Sekundärfarbe zu wählen - wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe, sind die Farben dem Logo des Spiels entnommen und sollen es also auf diese Weise reflektieren. Das mag die Primärfarbe für FFXIV auch tun - hier gings allerdings um A Realm Reborn und dieses Spiel hat ein eigenes, neues Logo, welches überhaupt kein orange mehr enthält. Ergo hielt ich die (orange) Primärfarbe für unpassend, um dieses Spiel zu repräsentieren. Da sich das Logo überwiegend aus Blautönen zusammensetzt (selbst wenn die Sekundärfarbe keinen der Töne tatsächlich trifft), würde ich es vorziehen, diese zu nutzen, da sich in dem Fall wenigstens ein kleiner Zusammenhang herstellen lässt. (Eventuell wäre es angebracht, Farben für ARR hinzuzufügen) Falls ich eure Farbpolitik allerdings falsch verstanden haben sollte, lasse ich sie mir gerne nochmal erklären - ansonsten würde ich es vorziehen, eine Farbe zu nutzen, die tatsächlich auch zum Spiel/Logo passt, was in diesem Fall die Sekundärfarbe wäre. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 01:02, 7. Jun. 2014 (UTC) RE:Sperre Da Wenlok ja momentan eingefroren ist, allerdings hoffentlich zeitnah von einem kleinen, cleveren Schwarzmagier aufgetaut wird, überbringe ich diese Zeilen, die ich gerne unterschreiben würde - um unnötige Verwirrung zu vermeiden und für möglichst viel Klarheit zu sorgen, setze ich meine Unterschrift allerdings hier an den Anfang des Textes und verbleibe mit freundlichen Grüßen 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 15:05, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Mein lieber Norte, jetzt hast du es mir aber gezeigt, ich bin mir sicher, der Almanach wird eingehen, wenn ihm meine bahnbrechende Aktivität hier auch nur zwei Tage lang fehlt! Scherz beiseite. Wie du siehst, finde ich nach wie vor Mittel und Wege, mit dir zu kommunizieren und ich möchte diese nutzen, um dir aufzuzeigen, warum ich eine Sperre nicht für gerechtfertigt halte. Diese Erklärung kann lang werden, aber ich möchte dich dennoch bitten, aufmerksam zuzuhören – das sollte letztlich auch in deinem Interesse sein. Ich denke, es gibt hier zwei Dinge, über die wir uns Gedanken machen müssen: Zum einen das akute „Problem“, nämlich das Bild von B. A. und zum anderen das, was du als „mein Verhalten“ bezeichnen würdest. Mein Ziel ist es, darzulegen, dass deine heftige Kritik, die sich ja in der Sperrung äußert, an beidem unangebracht und überzogen ist. Fangen wir mit dem Bild an. Hier gibt es gleich mehrere Argumentationsebenen, die ich aufgreifen möchte. Erstens: Du habest doch extra gesagt, Bilder müssten etwas mit FF oder KH zu tun haben. Stimmt so halb. Eigentlich war das deine sehr konkrete Antwort auf Flüstergras‘ sehr konkrete Frage, was für einen Bildersatz sie nun als Ersatz in ihrer Einleitung verwenden darf. Und ich möchte anmerken, dass es in dieser zweistündigen Diskussion, in der dir drei Leute jeden Wurm einzeln aus der Nase ziehen mussten, nicht gerade leicht war, allgemeingültige Regeln abzuleiten. Erst sagtest du, dich stört, dass das Bild erregend sein könnte, dann sagtest du, ob ein Bild erregend ist, könne kein Kriterium sein, denn das sei ja total subjektiv. Nebenher hast du ungefähr drei Mal gesagt, man solle auch nicht aus jeder Aussage allgemeingültige Regeln abzuleiten versuchen… Am Ende lief es darauf hinaus, dass du willst, dass Geschlechtsteile verdeckt sind – was man auch in fünf Minuten hätte feststellen (und so das Problem auch schnell und ohne Gezeter lösen) können. Die schwere Geburt des Ganzen war nicht nur für dich, sondern auch für alle anderen anstrengend und sich jetzt auf deine teils widersprüchlichen, teils von dir selbst relativierten Aussagen von gestern Abend zu beziehen, halte ich also nicht für sehr angebracht. Wir sitzen ja nicht in deinem Kopf und kennen nicht alle deine Vorstellungen von Regeln und Richtlinien, sondern hängen davon ab, wie klar und deutlich du sie kommunizierst. Machen wir ein Zweitens auf, bleiben aber noch bei dem Punkt, dass Bilder in diesem Wiki mit KH oder FF zu tun haben müssen. Werfen wir doch mal einen Blick in zum Beispiel die Kategorie:Benutzerboxdateien. Da finden wir unter anderem: * Datei:Benutzerbox Mario.png * Datei:Benutzerbox HM.png * Datei:Death note.PNG und noch viele weitere Dateien, die diesem Kriterium nicht entsprechen. Viele davon wurden sogar von Admins dieses Wikis hochgeladen, ohne dass die sich selbst dafür gesperrt oder andere Konsequenzen erfahren hätten. Die Kategorie:Benutzerdateien, über die wir uns kürzlich ja auch unterhalten hatten, liefert weitere Beispiele. Gerade im Benutzernamensraum (der ja auch mein Walkthrough betrifft) trampelt das Argument des FF/KH-Bezugs also auf äußerst dünnem Eis. Ich nehme sogar an, hätte ich eine A-Team-Fan-Babel machen wollen, wäre dieses Bild nie ein Problem gewesen. Das zeigt uns: Offenbar muss ein Bild im diesem Wiki keinen FF/KH-Bezug haben, wenn der Kontext es nur ausreichend rechtfertigt. Das führt uns zu Drittens: War das Bild an der Stelle nun angebracht oder nutzlos? Auch hier gibt es wieder mehrere Aspekte, auf die ich eingehen möchte. Zunächst: Warum ein Bild an dieser Stelle? Wenn du mal an diese Stelle in meinem WT gehst und den Kommentar aufklappst, siehst du vielleicht, dass dein Bildschirm etwas kahl aussieht und man als Leser von ner Menge Text erschlagen wird. Das ist nicht so schön, also wollte ich ein Bild in den Kommentar einfügen – Cloud hat ja auch eins in seinem. Die Idee kam mir übrigens schon vor ein paar Tagen, als ich mein Substanz-Tutorial hochgeladen hab, das aktuell auch etwas unter Kahlheit leidet. Kurz: Das Bild sollte (unter anderem!) dekorativ sein. Jetzt zähle ich aber nicht zu den Autoren, die einfach irgendwas in ihr WT klatschen; die Bilder sollen entweder unterhaltsam oder informativ sein. Also habe ich ein bisschen hin und her überlegt, was sich so anbietet und bin letztlich dabei gelandet, dass Barret und B. A. sich ja sehr ähnlich sehen – warum das also nicht visuell verdeutlichen? Und für alle, die es beim Draufgucken noch nicht verstanden haben (wobei ich bis gestern Abend davon ausging, dass selbst meine Oma ohne jegliches Vorwissen sagen könnte „Ohmann, die sehen sich aber ähnlich!“), steht es ja auch noch im Text daneben! Ich denke also, ein Bezug des Bilds konkret zu Barret und damit zur FF-Reihe ist im Kontext meines Walkthroughs gegeben. Man hätte das natürlich mit Worten beschreiben können, aber das ist länglich und wesentlich uneleganter als einfach zwei Bilder zu zeigen, bei denen der Leser selbst sofort die Ähnlichkeit erkennt. Ich hielt es auch nicht für nötig, noch Barret mit aufs Bild zu setzen, denn so wie ich es angeordnet hatte, war sein Portrait ja direkt über dem von B.A. Richtig ist, dass man das Bild hätte extern hochladen können, aber was ich bis vor fünf Minuten nicht wusste, ist, dass Links von Imagehostern in diesem Wiki tatsächlich auch in Bilder umgewandelt werden (meine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit meinem eigenen Webspace sind da nämlich gegenteilig). Allerdings hatten wir ja auch genau für solche Fälle, nämlich Bilder, die einem WT, aber dem Rest des Wikis nicht so dienlich sind, extra die Kategorie:Walkthroughdateien eingeführt. Ich hatte sogar noch überlegt, das Bild in den Artikel einzufügen – denn die Ähnlichkeit ist ja nun frappierend – hatte mich aber dagegen entschieden, weil man dann ja doch iwie noch belegen muss, dass Nomura wirklich an B. A. gedacht hat, und das erweist sich oft als schwierig (während ich in meinem WT meine Ansicht ja auch ohne Referenz kundtun kann). Ich denke, es lassen sich also sowohl auf der gestalterischen wie auf der Sachebene ausreichende Begründungen für dieses Bild finden. Natürlich kannst du dem jetzt widersprechen und sagen „Nein, ich sehe keine Ähnlichkeit, ich verstehe nicht, was Barret mit B. A. zu tun haben soll, das Bild ist weiterhin unangebracht“ – aber das kann man auch normal sagen, dafür muss man niemanden sperren. Man kann auch gemeinsam eine Lösung für ein sinnvolleres Bild finden (ich habe sogar bereits Ideen). Ich denke auch, dass ich jetzt hinreichend bewiesen habe, dass ich mir beim Upload Gedanken gemacht habe, die nicht so primitiv sind wie „Wie könnte ich Norte jetzt eins auswischen?“. Dass du das Ganze als Provokation interpretierst und mir unterstellst, ich würde die Qualität meines Walkthroughs korrumpieren, nur um dir auf die Nerven zu fallen, ist schlichtweg daneben. Möglicherweise hast du ja den Bearbeitungskommentar, der als Scherz in Flüstergras‘ Richtung (in Anlehnung an unsere „Es muss ja nicht immer Nacktheit sein“-Diskussion) gedacht war, missverstanden. Doch trotzdem ist das kein Grund, derart überzogen zu reagieren. Und das führt uns zu dem anderen Aspekt deiner Kritik, nämlich der an meinem „Verhalten“. Es scheint ja mehr so als sei der Upload nur Teil eines großen, dich störenden Ganzen. Und hier muss ich aber mal fragen: Welches Verhalten denn? Wenn du dir meine Aktivität der letzten paar Monate anguckst, stellst du fest, dass sie kaum vorhanden, überwiegend auf mein WT fokussiert und sonst funktional ist (mit Ausnahme der liebevollen Hinweise an Flüstergras, sie möge ihren Messenger anmachen xD). Ich würde sagen, der größte Fauxpas, den ich mir in letzter Zeit erlaubt habe, war beim Verschieben der Substanzartikel die Begrifflichkeiten nicht überall anzupassen, aber das war es scho. Möglicherweise liegt dir aber noch meine offene Kritik an deinem Führungsstil von vor einem Jahr schwer im Magen und möglicherweise hat sich in deinem Kopf ein bestimmtes Bild von mir zementiert, das deine Entscheidung beeinflusst hat. Rein objektiv, kann ich aber in letzter Zeit kein großartiges Fehlverhalten entdecken, was vor allem daran liegt, dass ich kaum hier war (es steht dir natürlich frei, das zu widerlegen). Ich denke aber, dein persönliches Problem mit mir ist es, was dich wirklich zu dieser Sperre getrieben hat. Vielleicht warst du ja gestern Abend nach der länglichen Diskussion etwas überreizt, das kann passieren. Du solltest dir aber ernsthaft überlegen, ob es dann nicht eine Überreaktion war, mich für den Upload eines Bilds für mein WT zu sperren. Das kann man ja noch mit einer Entsperrung und Entschuldigung gerade biegen. Wenn du aber der Ansicht bist, dass du dein persönliches Problem mit mir dadurch ausleben willst, dass du mich unter Missbrauch deiner Admin-Rechte schikanierst, werde ich mir für meinen Teil überlegen müssen, ob ich nicht vielleicht bei Wikia anfragen muss, wie man solches Verhalten dort beurteilt. Beste Grüße, 35px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Eine Diskussion mit einem Käsebrot wäre herausfordernder! 37px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Wenlok Holmes Dann rede doch gegen die Wand! :Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, mich aus dem Aftermath der Yuna-Sache rauszuhalten, aber jetzt muss ich doch was loswerden. :Dass du keine Nacktheit geschrieben hast, haben wir alle gelesen und registriert – wir sind weder dumm noch blind. Die Frage, die du aber offen gelassen hast, war: Was verstehst du darunter? Immerhin ist Chadarnook auch nackt, aber das ist ja offenbar kein Problem. Darum ging es übrigens auch beim Unterhaltungsfetzen, den du von uns gesehen hast – es ging nicht darum, dich zu ärgern, sondern um die Frage: Was verstehst du unter keine Nacktheit? Was ist okay für dich, was wirst du reverten? Woher hätte ich nach deinen schwammigen Aussagen denn wissen sollen, ob dir Chadar nicht auch zu nackt ist? Ich kann doch nicht in deinen Kopf reinsehen. :Dann die Geschichte mit B.A., bei der auch ich denke, dass du da ein wenig überreagiert hast. Eine Woche für einen Bilder-Upload, und das soll auch noch mild sein? Zumal es zwar tatsächlich keinen FF-/KH-Bezug hatte, Wenlok ihm aber einen gegeben hat – einen klar erkennbaren. Und selbst wenn, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Upload eines deiner Meinung nach unpassenden Bildes eine Sperre rechtfertigt, denn wenn dem so wäre, dürftest du mich nach der Yuna-Sache eigentlich gar nicht mehr auf den Almanach loslassen. :Zum Schluss noch eine Frage: Ist es verboten, mit einem Admin Kontakt aufzunehmen, um mit ihm über eine bestehende Sperre zu reden? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 20:37, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Nun, ich wollte es eigentlich ähnlich wie Flüster halten und mich zu der Sache nicht weiter äußern, aber das eine oder andere liegt mir dann doch etwas quer im Magen. ::Zunächst ein kleiner Hinweis zu dem, was von Wenlok zu nett "Diskussion" genannt wurde. Für mich wars eher der Versuch herauszufinden, wo genau das Problem mit dem Bild lag. Keine Nacktheit, verstanden, ist angekommen. Einerseits wirft das nun natürlich die Frage auf, die Flüster anspricht - was genau du darunter verstehst (meine Defintion von mindestens 10% bedeckter Haut war ein Witz, in der Hinsicht aber wohl das Beste, was dazu gefallen ist - selbst wenn du das weder bestätigt sonst noch irgendwie kommentiert hast). Andererseits verstehe ich Regeln und Richtlinien auch gerne - "Ich will das nicht" ist keine besonders tolle Begründung. Und das hinterlässt den faden Geschmack nach einer gewissen Willkür - sobald dir etwas nicht passt, fliegt es raus, ohne, dass du begründen kannst, was genau daran nicht okay war und warum? Du sprichst von Klarheit, doch die Regeln, die hier aufgestellt werden sind meiner Ansicht nach alles andere als klar und schon gar nicht klar begründet (die Begründung einer Regel mag optional erscheinen, eine Regel zu befolgen, weil sie nachvollziehbar und gut begründet ist, ist aber wesentlich selbstverständlicher als eine zu befolgen weil sie nun mal da steht) - mal abgesehen davon, dass sie irgendwie auch nirgendwo für alle einsehbar formuliert sind (hier, wo ichs erwarten würde, ist das zumindest nicht der Fall). Wir sind also wieder bei unserem alten Problem: Die Regeln gibts in deinem Kopf - und in den können wir leider nicht reinschauen. Was also tun? Dir erst jede Datei zur Prüfung vorlegen? ::Zur Geschichte mit dem Bild und Wenloks Sperre: Du sperrst Wenlok für ein Bild, das quasi Barret in einem Real-Spielfilm zeigen könnte und nennst das "milde"? Ich möchte hier mal kurz in Frage stellen, dass dieses Bild vor einer Woche zu einer Sperre geführt hätte. Wenlok begründet in seinem Text nun, was er sich bei diesem Bild gedacht hat, hebt den offensichtlichen Bezug zu Final Fantasy, dem er dem Bild gegeben hat, hervor und auch, warum er diese Methode des Einbindens gewählt hat - vor einer Woche hättest du das Bild vielleicht hinterfragt, Wenlok aber sicherlich die Option einer Begründung gegeben. In deiner Antwort an ihn verbietest du ihm aber gerade das - warum? Zumindest aus meiner Sicht ist eine Sperre mit "hat ein unpassendes Bild hochgeladen" nicht wirklich hinreichend begründet - aber das tust du ja im Grunde genommen auch nicht. Du störst dich an seinem "Verhalten", das zumindest in meiner Wahrnehmung in einer sachlichen Begründung des Bildes und besagtem Witz für Flüster bestand - du scheinst jedoch auch darin eine Provokation und damit deinen Grund für die Sperre sehen zu wollen. Und zu guter letzt: Du drohst ihm eine Verlängerung der Sperre an für etwas, das ich getan habe? Und wie Flüster richtig sagt - mir und sicherlich auch ihm war nicht bewusst, dass es hier scheinbar verboten ist, eine Sperre, die man nicht als hinreichend begründet betrachtet, zu hinterfragen bzw. den Umstand, der offenbar ein Problem darstellte, zu erklären. Alles in allem drängt sich auch hier ein wenig der Anschein von Willkür auf - eine Sperre für ein unpassendes Bild für Wenlok und die Drohung einer Verlängerung für seine Antwort, während Flüster und ich munter durch die Gegend springen? ::Zum Schluss daher ein kleiner Hinweis: Du schadest dir selbst bzw. dem Almanach mit dieser Art mit Regeln, Richtlinien und Sanktionen umzugehen mehr als sonst jemandem. Du hast mich kürzlich gefragt, ob ihr den Anschein erweckt, perfekte Artikel zu erwarten und ich habe das verneint - jetzt möchte ich allerdings hinzufügen, dass es mehr den Anschein erweckt, Inhalte müssten mit deiner Vorstellung von Inhalten zusammenpassen, wenn man sie nicht gelöscht sehen möchte - und dafür womöglich noch ne Sperre riskiert. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 22:28, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ich wollte mich hier eigentlich nicht großartig einmischen, aber eine Frage stellt sich mir beim Lesen eurer Beiträge dennoch: Würdet ihr auch so reagieren, wenn es hier nicht um Wenlok gehen würde? Den Eindruck habe ich nämlich bedauerlichweise nicht. Hier ist von Willkür die Rede, dass Bilder nur gelöscht wurden, weil sie Norte nicht gefallen haben und die Sperrdauer unangemessen sei. Achja? Wie würdet ihr das sehen, wenn es nicht um Wenlok gehen würde? Ich möchte natürlich nicht allzu spekulativ werden, aber ich denke doch, dass die Sache da etwas anders aussehen würde und ihr uns womöglich sogar beipflichten würdet. Denn was ist objektiv passiert, wenn man die Namen subtrahiert? Ein Nutzer hat ein Bild hochgeladen, auf dem das Nacktmodell eines Charakters der FF-Reihe zu sehen ist. Gewisse Merkmale waren zwar nicht erkennbar, aber dennoch ist das Bild als anstößig zu bewerten. Wenn man sich nämlich bewusst macht, dass unserer Community auch von jüngeren Lesern besucht wird, ist die Darstellung solcher Inhalte leider nicht tragbar - insbesondere nicht, wenn sie, wie hier, vermeidbar und nicht zwingend notwendig ist. Wir sind und wollen jugendfrei bleiben, was jeder Nutzer respektieren muss und auch dementsprechend handeln sollte (zumal Nacktbilder nicht unbedingt auf Wikias Wohlwollen stoßen, wie dieser Administrator aus dem Foto-Wiki euch sicherlich bestätigen kann). Ich muss aber leider auch sagen, dass ich "keine Nacktheit" als eine zu vage Umschreibung für das empfinde, was wir in diesem Kontext nicht wollen. Keine unzensierten Nackt''bilder'' hätte es vermutlich besser getroffen (jetzt kann man natürlich wieder sagen, dass es bei Yuna im Grunde nichts zu zensieren gab... aber hätte man einfach trotzdem zwei schwarze Balken eingefügt, wäre der Drops gelutscht gewesen). Ich weiß zwar natürlich nicht genau, was im Chat alles besprochen und gesagt wurde, aber ich hoffe, dass dieser Sachverhalt nun geklärt und der Hintergrund der Dateientfernung ersichtlich ist (wenn er das mittlerweile nicht ohnehin schon war). Eine Sache jedoch sei noch angemerkt: Dass Norte auf der Diskussionsseite der Datei "das gefällt mir nicht" vermerkt hat, sollte nicht bedeuten, dass das Bild an sich ihm persönlich missfallen hat (das wäre nämlich irrelevant und interessiert nicht), sondern, dass ihm die Tatsache, dass ein Nacktbild hochgeladen wurde, nicht gefallen hat. Das kann man leider auf zweierlei Arten lesen, das gebe ich zu. Warum kam es jetzt aber zu der Sperre? Ich finde, dass Norte das im drittletzten Absatz seiner Antwort anschaulich zusammenfasst und hier eine Sache überlesen wurde: im Vorfeld wurde Wenlok bereits auffällig und ermahnt, weil er sich scheinbar jene Zwischenbemerkungen nicht verkneifen konnte, die er vielleicht amüsant findet, die aber leider nicht förderlich sind, um einen Konsens zu finden. Und als Sahnehäubchen missachtet er noch eine Richtlinie, die Norte kurz zuvor genannt hat. Es sind hier also zwei Faktoren, die in die Sperre reinspielen und für eine Dauer von einer Woche statt für drei Tage gesorgt haben. Unangmessen ist das nicht. Denn erzählen wir die Geschichte noch mal objektiv weiter. Während der Admin versucht, dem Nutzer, der das Nacktbild hochgeladen hat (im Weiteren Nutzer A), zu erklären, warum es gelöscht werden muss, lässt ein weiterer Nutzer (im Weiteren Nutzer B) unangebrachte Zwischenbemerkungen fallen, in denen er den Admin sowie dessen Verhalten in Frage stellt. Das ist für die Diskussion, an der auch Nutzer C beteiligt war, jedoch wenig hilfreich und grenzt bereits an einen persönlichen Angriff (ob die Grenze überschritten wurde, kann ich nicht beurteilen, ich war ja nicht dabei). Der Admin ermahnt Benutzer B deswegen nicht nur einmal. Während er mit Nutzer A weiterredet, stellt dieser die Frage, welche Dateien denn verwendet werden dürfen. Der Admin sagt, dass es etwas aus FF oder KH sein muss und nicht in die Richtung der Nacktdatei gehen darf, was auch Nutzer B nicht entgangen sein kann. Dennoch meint Nutzer B kurze Zeit später, dass derartige Regeln bei ihm keine Anwendung finden und tut das, was der Admin untersagt hatte: er lädt eine Datei hoch, die weder aus FF noch aus KH ist. Frage: Wie ist sowas zu bewerten? Seid bitte ehrlich zu euch selbst und versucht objektiv zu beurteilen, für wen ihr Partei ergreifen würdet. Man kann das Verhalten von Nutzer B ja wohl kaum gutheißen. Der Admin löscht die Datei (weil sie nicht erlaubt ist und nicht weil sie ihm nicht gefällt, wohlgemerkt) und verhängt eine Sperre. Für das direkte Missachten einer bekannten Regel wären das nur drei Tage gewesen; da Nutzer B sich im Vorfeld aber nicht zu benehmen wusste, wählt der Admin die nächsthöhere Sperrdauer, nämlich eine Woche. Wie gesagt kann ich hier nicht erkennen, dass die Sperrdauer unangemessen oder zu lang wäre. Und egal, welchen tatsächlichen Namen Nutzer B hatte, er hätte stets die volle Woche kassiert. Ich hätte ihn an der Stelle des Admins auch gesperrt. Irgendwo ist die Grenze und die wurde hier klar überschritten. Noch habt ihr beide, Flüster und Vidu, die Grenze nicht überschritten, deshalb habt ihr auch keine Sperre bekommen. Flüster, dir war vielleicht nicht bewusst, dass derartige Dateien unerwünscht sind, deswegen wollte Norte dir das im Chat erklären. Nulla poena sine lege. Aber durch seine Anwesenheit im Chat hat Wenlok eine bestimmte Regel mitbekommen und direkt missachtet. Deshalb gab es auch die Sperre. Was hätte man da diskutieren sollen? Norte sagte: FF oder KH, keine Nacktheit und Wenlok bricht Part 1 davon. Zumal Norte scheinbar angekündigt hat, dass er gegen solches Verhalten vorgehen wird. Ihr wart also sogar gewarnt. Von demher gibt es keinen Grund, sich darüber zu beklagen. Das ist keine Willkür, das ist einfach nur konsequent und nichts Anderes. Eine Woche ist zudem keine allzu lange Frist, das wird Wenlok schon ertragen können. Dass Wenlok im Übrigen die Sperre mit Vidus Hilfe umschippert, um Norte eine ellenlange Nachricht zu hinterlassen, finde ich auch nicht ok. Wer gesperrt ist, ist gesperrt und sollte nicht nach Mitteln und Wegen suchen, sich davor zu drücken und trotzdem Beiträge zu liefern. Wenn Wenlok mit Norte hätte reden wollen, hätte er das auch bspw. über Skype tun oder über Flüster oder Vidu nach einer Email-Adresse fragen lassen können - denn ein Nutzer darf durchaus mit einem Admin über eine bestehende Sperre reden, er sollte sich dabei aber an die Sperre halten. Aber nein, auch hier muss wieder eine Grenze überschritten werden. Dreist finde ich dabei die Forderung nach einer Entschuldigung. Wofür denn? Dafür dass du Regeln brichst und sticheln musstest? Und natürlich die Sache, dass du Norte mal wieder unterstellst, seine Reaktion liege mehr an deiner Person als an irgendetwas Anderem. Genau dasselbe wie vor fast einem Jahr bei der Superboss-Diskussion: Nein, ihr lehnt den Vorschlag nicht ab, weil er schlecht ist, sondern weil er von mir kommt. Ich verkneife mir einen Kommentar dazu, aber an dieser Einstellung solltest du wirklich gründlich und dringend arbeiten. Und hier finde ich es in der Tat gnädig, dass Norte die Sperre nicht direkt verlängert hat, nachdem du sie umgehst und dabei auch noch unverschämt wirst. Wie gesagt, du darfst mit Norte anderweitig Kontakt aufnehmen. Am besten wäre es dabei, wenn du dich einsichtig zeigst und vielleicht zu einer Entschuldigung bereit bist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:54, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Ich werde dazu nichts mehr sagen, denn eigentlich wollte ich ja schon eine Antwort schreiben, aber sie würde im Großen und Ganzen genauso aussehen wie der Text, den Gunblade schrieb. Ich füge dem nichts mehr hinzu. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 19:14, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich möchte mich wirklich nur noch ganz kurz äußern (und hatte den Text eigentlich vor Nortes Kommentar angefangen... aber mir kamen Dinge dazwischen und so, ist ja aber auch nicht so wichtig) - und jeder weiß, wie schwer mir das fällt - und vielleicht das eine oder andere nochmal etwas ins rechte Licht rücken. Um aber zunächst deine Frage zu beantworten, Gunblade: Ja, auch wenn man die Namen subtrahiert würde ich eine derartige Situation nicht unkommentiert lassen und die entsprechende Partei ergreifen. Warum? Weil meiner Meinung nach das eigentliche Problem nicht irgendwelche Bilder oder Sperren sind sondern die Tatsache, dass eure Richtlinien leider nicht so recht festgehalten sind - außer eben in euren Köpfen. (Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich bereits vor etwa einem Jahr auf diesen Umstand hinwies). Ich gestehe dir natürlich gerne zu, dass du das in Bezug auf die Bilder nun entsprechend angepasst hast - was natürlich erstmal begrüßenswert ist, um zukünftiger Verwirrung in der Hinsicht entgegen zu wirken. Es liegt mir zwar fern, euch Ratschläge zu erteilen - aber möglicherweise wäre es hilfreich, eure Richtlinien grundsätzlich klar zu formulieren. ::Denn letztlich gings zumindest für mich und wohl auch für Flüster um die Frage, was für Bilder denn okay sind. Man kann von Yunas Bild halten, was man will (darum gehts ja auch nicht) aber was da zu sehen ist, entspricht in etwa einer Barbiepuppe, einem Kinderspielzeug also (von dem man halten kann, was man will, aber wenigstens mir wird da nicht ganz klar, wo eine Gefährdung für Miderjährige vorliegt). Aber gut - das ganze wäre mit zwei schwarzen Balken ja auch offenbar kein Thema gewesen - das interessante an diesem Vorschlag ist nun, dass du nicht die Erste bist, die ihn vorbringt. Tatsächlich hat Wenlok am Ende der zwei Stunden einerseits mehr oder weniger entlocken können, was genau das Problem war - und das eben eine entsprechenden Zensur eine Lösung dargestellt hätte, an die Norte selbst noch gar nicht gedacht hatte (dass Flüster zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr anwesend war und das Bild bereits ersetzt hatte, ist für die Formulierung einer allgemeingültigen Regel, nicht relevant). Wenlok ausschließlich als sarakastischen Störenfried darzustellen, wird ihm bei weitem nicht gerecht - ich will hier an dieser Stelle gar nicht bestreiten, dass einige seiner Kommentare einen sarakstischen Unterton hatten - angesichts einiger Bilder/Sprites/Artworks, die sich im direkten Kontext zu Final Fantasy finden, ist eine gewisse... "Belustigung" angesichts des Dramas um das Bild von Yuna vielleicht zu verstehen. Aber selbst wenn das unverständlich bleibt, sollte man angesichts sarkastischer Kommentare zu Beginn der Diskussion nicht unterschlagen, dass Wenlok anschließend konstruktiv nachhakte, was nun eigentlich das Problem bzw. wie keine Nacktheit konkrekt zu verstehen ist und schließlich besagte Zensur vorschlug. ::Dass das Bild von B.A. nicht aus FF oder KH stammt, ist natürlich richtig, aber es handelt sich ja nun auch nicht, wie bereits mehrfach erläutert, um ein völlig willkürliches oder kontextloses Bild - dass B.A. und Barett eine gewisses Namensähnlichkeit aufweisen und aussehen wie Zwillinge, von denen der eine leider nur halt aus etwa 20 Pixeln und der andere eben aus Fleisch und Blut besteht, wird nun aber keiner bestreiten... Ich bezweifle nun einerseits, dass dieses Bild ohne die vorherige Yuna-Geschichte ein Problem dargestellt hätte und andererseits auch vor allem, dass Wenlok, der ja doch einen beachtlichen Aufwand in seinen WT steckt, diesen nutzt, um einfach etwas "Ärger" zu machen - vor allem in dem er ein Bild auswählt, dass er mit einem klaren FF-Kontext versieht und entsprechend einbindet. ::Ich kann auch ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz verstehen, was euch an seiner Art der Kontaktaufnahme derart stört - in meiner Wahrnehmung ist diese nämlich die naheliegendeste und unmittelbarste. Genauso gut hätte ich selbst einen ähnlichen Text verfassen können, nur halt mit meinem und nicht mit seinem Namen drunter - wäre das okay gewesen? Die Bemühung um eine alternative "Kommunikationsplattform" als die Diskussionsseite als ersten und richtigen Schritt ist zumindest nichts, was mir augenblicklich einleuchtet - aber gut, ihr habt hier jetzt immerhin formuliert, wie ihr euch ein Verhalten in diesem Fall vorstellt... vielleicht wollt ihr das ja in eure Richtlinien aufnehmen? 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 19:43, 16. Jun. 2014 (UTC) No Image-Datei Moin, Onkel Norte. Mir ist grade wieder etwas eingefallen, was ich schon längere Zeit fragen wollte. Habe es nur stets wieder vergessen. ^^" *kopf kratz* Haben wir eigentlich so eine Datei, die aussagt, dass noch kein Bild vorhanden ist? Die Amis haben da ne ganz witzige und sie können somit sofort aufzeigen, welches Bild gewünscht ist. (mal ehrlich, die Spezialseiten guckt sich doch kein normaler Nutzer an ^^") Ist mir jetzt eingefallen, als ich mir den Artikel Angeal-Replik wieder angesehen habe. Die Bildergalerie ist ja noch nicht vollständig und auch wenn hier nur zwei oder drei Bilder fehlen, so werden es andernorts *hustgenesisreplikhust* deutlich mehr sein, da wir einfach die zugehörigen Gegner-Artikel noch nicht erstellt haben. Meine Frage ist jetzt: *bauen wir die Galerien jeweils soweit aus, wie es geht ohne ein solches Bild einzubinden (weisen auf die Unvollständigkeit ggf. per Stub-Vorlage hin), *sollen die Links eingebunden werden, auch wenn noch kein Bild besteht, sodass sie auf der Spezialseite für Gewünschte Dateien landen oder *wäre so ein No Image-Bild in deinen Augen sinnvoll? Oder gibt es manchmal noch ne ganz andere Vorgehensweise? Wollte das nur mal allgemein erfragen. Werde demnächst evtl. noch den Artikel zu den Genesis-Repliken schreiben und möchte das gern einheitlich machen. Auf für Bildergalerien bei Artikeln, wie Herzloser und Niemand würde das ja durchaus interessieren. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:54, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Mir ist es eigentlich fast egal, wie wir es machen. ^^ Wenn du sagst, ich soll die Stub-Vorlage verwenden, dann tue ich das. Wollte halt nur nachfragen, auf welche Weise wir sowas behandeln wollen/sollen. Wenn du willst, kannst du dazu natürlich gern einen Forumsbeitrag schreiben, allerdings reicht mir schon eine Anweisung, sodass ich gleichmäßig weiterarbeiten kann. Do as you please. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:13, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Alles klar! ^^ — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:57, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) By the way... Ich hab grade gesehen, dass ich mal wieder nicht mitbekommen habe, dass du mir per Skype geschrieben hattest. ^^" Ich hasse mein Handy dafür, dass es die Nachrichten nicht so gut anzeigt, wenn ich grade ne Konversation laufen hab. >.< Sorrü! Dx — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 14:10, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Steter Tropfen... ...höhlt den Stein. Und der Stein sei hier mal sinnbildlich zu verstehen. Als meine Geduld und Motivation und von beidem sind gerade derart große Stücke abgebrochen, dass ich mich vielleicht erst dann hinsetzen und wirklich etwas schreiben sollte, wenn ich diese Lawine aus dem Weg geräumt habe, aber sauer und schockiert bin ich eben vor allem jetzt. Dass ich das nicht mit dir im Chat erkläre, hat dabei vor allem einen einfachen Grund: Dein Verhalten und dein Tonfall sind gerade einfach dermaßen daneben, dass mir die Worte fehlen und ich wirklich kein Interesse daran habe, mich mit jemandem zu unterhalten, der mich vielleicht mit einem knappen "Ruhe" zum Schweigen bringen möchte, sobald ich etwas sage, was ihm nicht passt. Ich empfand diesen Tonfall Wenlok gegenüber aber auch generell als höchst unpassend. Alles in allem lassen mich einige Dinge hier in letzter Zeit etwas fassungslos da stehen, sie machen mich wütend und traurig und enttäuschen mich. Ich werde hier jetzt nicht ins Detail gehen, weil ich mich in meiner momentanen Fassungslosigkeit nicht richtig sortieren kann. Ich kann dir weiß Gott keine Vorschriften machen, wie du dich zu verhalten hast und das will ich auch gar nicht - aber ich kann entscheiden, ob ich dein Verhalten für mich akzeptiere oder nicht. Ich bin ein sehr, sehr geduldiger und toleranter Mensch, aber für mich ist gerade eine Schmerzgrenze erreicht. Ich habe mich jetzt bereits länger mit dem ganzen hier auseinandergesetzt, als ich sollte und ich bezweifle, dass es irgendwas ändert bzw. dass dir dieses "Feedback" irgendwas bringt. Aber ehrlich gesagt ist mir das gerade egal - ich kann ein solches Verhalten für mich nicht tolerieren und hatte das Bedürfnis, dir das entsprechend mitzuteilen. Falls du das unangemessen findest - bitte nur zu, sperr mich. Das wäre mir fast willkommen, weil es mich wirkungsvoll davon abhalten würde, hier meine Zeit mit Edits, an denen mir wirklich etwas liegt und von denen ich doch nicht die Finger lassen kann, zu verbringen, weil das nach diesem Auftritt gerade wirklich nichts ist, was ich wirklich möchte. (Ich entschuldige mich für alle Wirrheiten in diesem Kommentar - man sollte so etwas nüchtern und nicht unbedingt emotional aufgeladen schreiben...) 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 19:09, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt eine Weile überlegt, ob ich mir die Mühe machen soll, dir noch einmal zu antworten, denn dein Kommentar geht so gründlich an dem vorbei, was ich dir mitteilen wollte, dass ich mich frage, ob du einen anderen Text gelesen hast als den, den ich verfasst habe. Mir ging es in meinem Kommentar nicht um deinen Umgang mit Wenlok oder darum, wem das "ruhe" galt - das habe ich schon verstanden, glaub mir - mir ging es darum, dass ich dein Verhalten unangemessen, schockierend und abschreckend empfand - meine Reaktion darauf hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, wem du da so harsch und unangebracht über den Mund fährst, es ist und bleibt unangebracht. Du gehst darauf in deiner Antwort in der Hinsicht ein, dass du versuchst, es mir zu erklären. Das ist auch schon alles - und wirft bei mir jetzt die Frage auf, ob du das etwa in Anbetracht der Umstände und auch mit ein wenig (zeitlichem) Abstand, der zwischen den Ereignissen und deiner Antwort an mich liegt, als angebracht empfindest? Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass dem nicht so ist - und ich hoffe auch sehr, dass du auf die richtige Person, in Anbetracht meiner Befürchtung für eine derart kritische Ehrlichkeit gesperrt zu werden, wütend bist. Du musst dich in der Tat nicht bemühen, mir oder sonst wem als Person zu gefallen, aber du bist Admin. Und ein solches Verhalten seitens eines Admins verschreckt Leute mit Sicherheit deutlich mehr als irgendein Kommentar von Wenlok es je könnte (und nein, ich nehme ihn damit nicht in Schutz und ich bin es leid, dass ich mir jedesmal, wenn ich meine Meinung äußere und sie Wenlok auch nur tangiert anhören darf "Das sagst du doch nur, um ihn in Schutz zu nehmen"). Du hast es heute geschafft, mich damit aus dem Chat zu vertreiben und meine persönliche, vollkommen wenlokfreie Toleranzgrenze zu überschreiten - Herzlichen Glückwunsch, das schaffen wirklich nicht viele! Als Person kannst du dich verhalten und von Leuten halten, was du willst - als Admin hast du, daran muss ich dich ja hoffentlich nicht erinnern, auch eine repräsentative Funktion. Was du heute für mich repräsentiert hast, habe ich geschildert. Die Frage ist nun, ob du das repräsentieren willst - als Admin und Vertreter des Almanachs, nicht als (Privat)person. Deine Antwort an mich lässt mich gerade leider zu dem Schluss kommen, dass deine Antwort auf diese Frage "Ja - und das mit recht" lauten würde. Und das finde ich ehrlich gesagt schade. 20px|link=user talk:VidumaviVidumavi 21:53, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Zwei an der Zahl #Könntest du oder ein anderer Admin mich einmal über die Rechtsgrundlage zum Hochladen von Medien (insbesondere Musik und Video) gründlichst aufklären? Natürlich greift für Soundtracks und dergleichen das Musik-Zitat, so wie für Bilder das Bild-Zitat greift. Allerdings geht Wikia nirgends haargenau auf die Definition der Zitatrechte und die rechtlichen Hinweise ein. Alles, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war, dass Ausschnitte eines musikalischen Werkes jederzeit als solche Ausschnitte erkannt werden müssen. Des Weiteren darf ein Musikstück in keinster Weise verändert werden – für mich schließt das auch eine Kürzung des Werkes mit ein. Allerdings sind die meisten Musikstücke des Almanach nicht länger als 30 Sekunden, so als ob das eine gültige Regel wäre. Ich weiß, ich könnte auch direkt Wikia anschreiben, aber ich dachte mir, ich frage erst mal bei euch nach. Da müssen meine Formulierungen auch nicht so gezwungen klingen. #Ich habe schon vor längerer Zeit mit dir darüber gesprochen, aber nun kannst du endgültig den NintendoWiki-Link aus der Partnerseite und der Partnerseitenvorlage für die Hauptseite streichen. Unser Wiki wird eingestellt und zwischengespeichert – winzige Anzeichen von Aktivität gibt es zwar noch, aber eine Partnerschaft will ich niemandem mehr zumuten. Vielen Dank. Nero Valentine 13:49, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Trolling Ich will gar nicht in einer Diskussion darüber versinken, aber als sperrfürchtiger User hätt ichs doch gern erklärt: Wo waren das Verhalten des Anonymen und Flüstergras' jetzt Trolling? -- 20:16, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Selbstverständlich. Wie dumm von mir. -- 20:42, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Im Übrigen - auf die Gefahr hin, dass du auch das als Trolling auffasst - Community-Regeln/Richtlinien hätten heute geholfen, zwei Sperren zu vermeiden. -- 20:55, 15. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Sehr geehrter Herr DelNorte, zugegebenermaßen ist mir bei meinen letzten Beiträgen ein wenig die Hutschnur geplatzt, was unter anderem dazu führte, das mein zweiter Beitrag zum Zwiebelritter etwas weniger freundlich ausgefallen ist, als er eigentlich sollte und der dritte sowieso. Das soll an dieser Stelle keine Entschuldigung sein, da ich dennoch zu meinen Worten stehe. Ich hatte lediglich versucht, einen sinnvollen Beitrag zu diesem Wiki zu leisten (auch erkennbar am Artikel Unsichtbares Reich, der aus meiner Feder stammt und bei dem ich allerdings noch nicht sicher bin, wie sinnvoll er ist). Die von Gunblade zum Thema Zwiebelritter gegebenen Antworten mögen aus Ihrer Sicht vollkommen richtig und einleuchtend sein, für mich waren sie nicht 100% nachvollziehbar, was wiederum zu einer erneuten, wie bereits erwähnt, leicht angesäuerten Anfrage meinerseits und einer entsprechenden Antwort von Gunblade führte. Diese war wiederum aus meiner Sicht, grade was den letzten Satz betrifft, leicht beleidigend. Höchst interessant fand ich auch Ihre Reaktion, den letzten Beitrag einfach postwendend zu löschen und mich als Troll zu deklarieren, was aufgrund des Tons zugegebenermaßen gerechtfertigt war, vom Thema her allerdings nicht. Ich denke, dass genau diese Aktion in bester Weise darlegt, was bei ihnen gewaltig schief läuft. Denn alles, was irgendwo gegen Ihre Auffassung und Ihre Überzeugung läuft, wird einfach vor die Tür gesetzt, anstatt sich konstruktiv damit auseinanderzusetzen. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie und Gunblade als Administratoren eine Menge Arbeit in dieses Wiki gesteckt und auch außerhalb davon sicherlich jede Menge zu tun haben, was durchaus eine Menge Respekt verdient. Allerdings sollten Sie dennoch, gerade in dieser Position, eine gewisse Portion Fingerspitzen- und rhethorisches Feingefühl aufweisen können (ja, mir ist bewusst, dass ich dies bei meinen Beiträgen selber vollkommen vernachlässigt habe). Mir ist bewusst, dass ich mit diesem erneuten Beitrag gewissermaßen gegen die Sperre verstoße und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass sie diesen Beitrag erneut postwendend löschen, habe ich ihn dennoch an dieser Stelle hinterlassen, da er so am ehesten für alle Beteiligten einsehbar ist. MfG 84.157.117.78 07:16, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Vererherter Unbekannter. Ich möchte dich höflich auif meine Nachricht hier hinweisen. Es erweist sich leider als schwierig, dich zu kontaktieren, da du ja keinen Account hier hast (an dieser Stelle sorry an Norte, dass ich nun auch seine Disku dafür verwenden muss). Es wäre vielleicht gut, wenn du mir zumindest kurz Bescheid geben könntest, wenn du meine Nachricht gesehen hast. Vielen Dank -- 08:18, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Sehr geehrter Unbekannter. Vielen Dank für Ihre erneute Nachricht. Dazu habe ich ein paar Punkte zu sagen. ::"Ich denke, dass genau diese Aktion in bester Weise darlegt, was bei ihnen gewaltig schief läuft. Denn alles, was irgendwo gegen Ihre Auffassung und Ihre Überzeugung läuft, wird einfach vor die Tür gesetzt, anstatt sich konstruktiv damit auseinanderzusetzen." ::Wie kann ein ungemeldeter Nutzer, der bislang offenbar noch nicht viel beigetragen hat, zu dieser Wertung kommen? Im zurückgesetzten Beitrag hatten Sie auch davon gesprochen, dass Sie im Vorfeld negative Kommentare gehört haben. Mich würde interessieren, wo Sie das gelesen haben. ::Ihr Fazit zum Almanach ist im Übrigen wenig überraschend. Ich würde ebenfalls zu einem solchen Schluss kommen, wenn ich mit gewisser Meinung in ein Wiki gehen würde, Aussagen so auffasse, dass sie ins bereits vorhandene Bild passen und Dinge kritisiere, die ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt habe, die aber konkret nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Die Zwiebelritter-Sache ist ein Beispiel dafür. Bei der zweiten Nachfrage haben Sie Dinge kritisiert, die mit dem eigentlichen Anliegen nichts zu tun haben. Dass in einen Artikel nur für den Artikel relevante Fakten gehören, dürfte offensichtlich sein und Gunblade73 hatte bereits erläutert, warum die eine Sache relevant ist und die andere nicht, dazu bedarf es keines Regelwerks. In einem Regelwerk würde ohnehin nur stehen: nur relevante Infos sollten in Artikeln stehen; was genau relevant ist muss dann im Einzelfall geklärt werden, wie es hier auch geschehen ist. Eine Forderung nach einem Regelwerk an dieser Stelle wirkt daher etwas übertrieben und fehl am Platz. Wie Sie selbst richtig erkennen, haben Sie dabei noch zusätzlich den falschen Ton gewählt, weshalb Gunblades Reaktion nicht ganz unverständlich ist. Gunblades Ton ist auch nicht beleidigend. Es kommt darauf an, wie man die Nachricht liest und wenn man sie mit einer voreingenommenen Grundhaltung liest, fasst man sie schnell falsch auf. ::Im Übrigen hat sich Gunblade sehr wohl mit Ihrem Anliegen auseinandergesetzt, allerdings sind Ihre vorgebrachten Punkte nicht stichhaltig, und genau das hatte sie Ihnen erläutert. ::Was in dieser Community schief läuft, liegt nicht an nicht schriftlich festgehaltenen Regeln. In den sechs Jahren meiner Aktivität konnten alle Benutzer, die in dieser Zeit im Almanach aktiv waren, produktiv zusammenarbeiten und respektvoll miteinander umgehen, ohne dass dafür eine Regelung nötig gewesen wäre. Erst seit einiger Zeit scheint das für einige Benutzer ein Problem zu sein und gibt ihnen den Anlass, unvernünftig zu handeln. Und auch wenn wir seit letzter Woche dabei sind, unsere Regeln und Richtlinien niederzuschreiben, erkenne ich das Problem hierbei primär in der Einstellung dieser Benutzer. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 15:28, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Löschanträge in Flüster Namen Hallo Norte, neben den von mir bereits gesetzten Löschanträgen wünscht Flüster, dass ihre Blog-Beiträge entfernt werden. Da ich dort keine Löschanträge verteilen kann, lasse ich dich es auf diesem Wege wissen. Vielen Dank. -- 21:29, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mal was Erfreuliches! :3 Ich hab mal wieder meine Besenkammer für dich geöffnet und sperre dich dort jetzt ein! *muahahaha* >D Nein, war nur Spaß. Vielmehr bekommst du einen Besen von mir. :3 Sääänks for helping! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:43, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Neues aus der Besenkammer! :D *mit Besen umherwedel* Betrachte diesen Besen als Superbesen, denn du hast ihn dir verdient. :3 Und weil ich mich letzten Monat etwas ausgeruht habe, klotze ich diesen Monat dafür etwas mehr dran! >D oh yeah! — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:58, 2. Sep. 2014 (UTC) IIIer Gegnervorlage Falls ich nicht daran denken sollte, erinner mich am Abend bitte daran, dass ich dich wegen der Gegnervorlage zu FFIII noch etwas fragen wollte. Thx. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 09:47, 24. Jul. 2014 (UTC) XIII-2 WT Danke für die Info, ich hab mir die Änderungen angeschaut und sie waren doch hilfreich, da habe ich die Änderungen von dir wieder rückgängig gemacht, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo etwas geändert wurde :) Es passte rein und erklärt es wohl etwas genauer, daher hab ich in dem Fall nichts dagegen. [[User:Snow90|'Snow']][[User talk:Snow90|'90']]10px|link=Benutzer:Snow90/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII 13:44, 12. Sep. 2014 (UTC)